Family
by BronzeButterfly18
Summary: It was never supposed to be like this.They were suposed to be rivals, not friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Woot! *Does a happy dance* My FIRST ever story to be posted! Yeah it's a one-shot but who cares? I've written something! This is my first time, so please be kind. **

**Family**

It was never supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be rivals, competitors in a tournament, not friends. Only two of them went to the same school anyway and three were graduating. Those who were opposed to it said it wouldn't last. They weren't taken at face value. Like them.

He is an international Quidditch star with thousands of adoring fans. Those who know of his schooling look down on it's less than light tendencies. They do not see the protector in him. The one willing to do what it takes, even learning dark spells, to keep those close to him safe no matter what.

She is the beautiful quarter-Veela. The one all the girls envy and hate. The one all the guys stare at. Even more so, she's French meaning most foreigners think she's good for nothing but sitting around and looking pretty(No offense to anyone).They don't see the tomboy. The skilled chaser and dueler. The intelligent and witty mind.

He is the son of a well-known ministry worker. Expected to do great things and to become an auror. He is the man women dream of being with and marrying. They do not see the pressures destroying him. They do not see that he prefers research over Quidditch (though he is a decent player). He would rather be an unspeakable than an auror. And, should he marry, he wants to be loved for himself ,for everything including his flaws.

And he ,he is the Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the wizarding world. Targeted by the Dark Lord due to a prophecy, he was hidden away. He is kind, compassionate, and caring. He is considered to be the epitome of Gryffindor, brave, daring and noble. They do not see his fear, his hero- and martyr-complexes. They don't know about his home life or his family. They do not see the pain in his emerald eyes.

Each of them is taken at face value. No one bothered to go deeper as humans are such shallow things. Unable to take it anymore they closed themselves off, retreating until someone came to peel back the shields and help them. Then they found each other. Now, as they sit on a rock near the lake watching the sun set, they reflect. Viktor is the protective older brother who sometimes gets in the way but usually with the best of intentions. Cedric is the studious one, always coming up with new ideas and researching. Fleur is the sister, able to tease a smile out of any of them, help when disaster strikes and fierce as a mother wolf in a fight. And Harry is the sweet, not-so-innocent little brother. The one they love to help and protect.

So they sit there and reflect, watching the sun sink into the west. Cedric and Viktor sit on either side of Fleur as Harry rests against her, her arms wrapped around him protectively. Tomorrow… the Third task of the Triwizard tournament takes place. Unknown to the rest of the world, they have a plan. They will meet at the first fork and continue on…together. As they are not going to be monitored no one will suspect a thing until they grab the cup together. They know the political, and social risks but are willing to take that chance. For in each other they have found acceptance and love. For in each other they have found Family.

**WOOT! Ok the main reason I posted this was A.) I'm extremely proud of it and B.)So people will look at my profile. I have some story ideas that I want people to take and run with it(aka adoption). So please take a look and review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 How it all started

**AN!: Hey all! I FINALLY responded to the many requests to continue this story. It's something of a prequel to the first chapter as I have now idea how to continue after the first chapter. So if any of you have ideas or want to take a whack at it please LET ME KNOW! I write these to share my ideas in the hopes that another author will write their own version. I know this is seriously overdue but the truth is... I procrastinate and I'm currently a Senior in highschool and am getting ready for college. I've had this written for months but never typed it up until now. Now on with the show!Let me know if I make any mistakes.**

**WARNINGS!: Reference to abuse, bad attempt to write accents, possibly badly written conversation.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will now introduce on of my muses. This is Zayne. He is the adult and most mature out of all of my muses.**

**Zayne: Bronzebutterfly18 does not own Harry Potter. Though she does own a Hedwig plushie.**

**Me: ZAYNE!**

**Zayne: What? It's true.**

**Me: So? You didn't have to tell them that!**

**Zayne: Whatever I'm gonna go make dinner.*exit***

**Me: YOU OWE ME A BURGER FOR THIS!**

**If you want to meet the rest of my muses check my profile. I plan to put their bios up there soon.**

**Family Chapter 2**

**How it all started.**

They didn't get off to the greatest start. Viktor and Cedric were once again under pressure. Fluer was once again in the spotlight she hated. And Harry... Harry had lost almost everything he had gained since he learned he was a wizard. The other three eventually bonded together just before the weighing of the wands. Their mutual dislike for the spotlight and regret for entering strengthening those bonds. They were not sure what to make of the youngest champion. In their minds they wondered if he was sincere when he claimed not to have entered. Not much was known about Harry, despite all the books about him, and the youngest champion was well**-**known around Hogwarts for being a bit of a loner despite his friendship with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. What would drive such a famous person to enter the competition? And then lie about it? Was he lying? They did not know for sure but, with the way the school was acting, it seemed that Harry had indeed done just that.

Viktor was the first to question their assumptions. He had been attempting to hide before the weighing of the wands(Cedric and Fleur were covering for him. He was only in this because the headmaster forced him. Like he needed any more fame.) when he noticed the strange reporter, Rita Skeeter if he remembered correctly, dragging a reluctant Harry toward a broom closet saying something about an interview. Deciding it'd be a good chance to learn about the youngest champion, Viktor signaled to Cedric and Fleur and snuck over to listen. What he heard caused many doubts to pop up. Harry had sounded scared, upset and...desperate for someone, anyone, to believe him. However it could be another act. After all he(Harry) was talking to a reporter. But the way Rita was constantly misquoting what he said made it almost impossible to tell who was telling the truth. Fleur and Cedric agreed with Viktors analysis when he shared the information later on. They would watch the youngest champion and decide for themselves if he was sincere or not.

"The Observation", as they would later call it consisted of about a month of discreet spying and research combined with nightly meetings to compare and contrast what they learned. Cedric had, of course, grown up with the legend of the boy-who-lived while Viktor and Fleur had both heard of the events. Observations included the fact that Harry's clothes were far too large for him, his glasses were almost permanently taped, the almost unnoticeable flinch that seemed to accompany almost any type of touch, the fact that Harry was almost always alone(Cedric had to explain Ron and Hermione to the other two as they didn't know that the trio had seemed inseperable.) and how Harry was extremely quiet and shy, though most of Hogwarts didn't seem to notice. However none of these observations proved that Harry was sincere. However that mystery ended when Harry informed Cedric about the dragons that they were convinced that Harry was telling the truth. After all the only thing Harry could gain from telling the other champion was more competition. If he had truly entered and wanted to win he would not have said a word. Now that they knew the truth the other three began to slowly include Harry into the group. They had to go slowly or Harry would think they only wanted him for his fame. Harry was nervous at first and didn't quite know what to make of the situation. After all he had been informed that the champions were first and foremost, competitors. Not to mention the fact that they were all older than him. However he was grateful to be included as he had almost no one to talk to anymore so Harry began to join in a little more. However the other champions suspected that Harry was still hiding something. But what could it be?

Magical Plants are curious things. Take Gillyweed for example, in order for the plants amphibious abilities to occur all magical glamours had to be removed. Harry dreaded the approach of the 2nd task. Not only would he lose something precious, but he would be without the glamours for an hour, maybe longer. What if someone saw? Harry had worn some type of glamour ever since he came to Hogwarts. If someone saw what was underneath them questions would be asked and the Headmaster would be angry.

The morning of the 2nd task dawned cold and dreary, matching Harry's mood. He had noticed immediately what had been taken, people important to them. since Ron still refused to believe Harry, he had found himself spending mor time with Hermione and Neville, who filled the gap Ron had left quite nicely. That morning both Hermione and Neville were conspicously absent, and Harry figured that Hermione's disappearance had to do with the fact that she was Viktor's date to the Yule Ball. Fleur and Cedric had gone together rather than ask anyone. Neville had asked a shy 3rd year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. As for Harry, the Weasley Twins teamed up with Harry's friends and fellow champions to pair Harry up with Susan Bones, the niece of Amelia Bones who was the Head of the DMLE. It was a fun night and Harry and Susan both found something in common, a passion for justice. Susan hoped to become a prosecuter and Harry wished to become an auror. Now, however the ugly truth reared it's head. The true purpose of the Yule Ball had been to pick who would become what the champions had to find. Unluckily for them( them being the ones who planned this fiasco) only Viktor had shown any true affection for his date. Harry and Susan were really only just getting to know eachother and Cedric and Fleur had taken eachother. So instead they had taken Neville, Harry's best male friend since Ron, Hermione, Viktor's date and Harry's other best friend, Cho Chang, a very good friend of Cedrics(they were once considered to be dating), and Gabriella, Fleurs seven year old sister. Needless to say none of the champions were very happy. Who would put four other lives in danger for the sake of a stupid competition? The champions quietly prepared to dive into the freezing February water( another thing that had them questioning the sanity of those in charge). Harry held the Gillyweed in one hand, his wand in the other. His plan was simple. Undo the glamours, force down the Gillyweed and jump in. he only hoped that the lake would be murky enough to hid his emaciated form and yet be clear enough that he could see his path. Unfortuantely or fortunately depending on your point of view, Cedric had gotten a good look while Harry had searched for a way to free Neville. After Fleur had returned with her little sister(she had made past some maruading grindylows) all three champions watched as Harry reapplied the glamours while Neville was distracted greeting the other "victims". They then heard the scores and Harry fell into an exhausted sleep almost immediately after. Neville and the Weasley twins had to carry Harry back to the tower as he refused to wake up. The other three champions agreed to meet the next night, after all they needed their sleep as well.

"Did you see what I saw?" Cedric asked as he finished placing the numerous security charms they used.

"Ve saw it but ve did not like it." Viktor replied from where he was slouched against the wall. Fleur lounged on the teachers desk while Cedric claimed the chair.

"Eet iz worze zan we zought." Fleur whispered. Indeed it was. Harry's ribs could be easily counted, even after months at the school. There were areas where one could see that bones had been broken but not healed correctly. Only Harry's face remained unmarred except for his famous scar. Whoever was doing this to Harry was smart enough, it seemed, not to strike Harry's face.

"We have to talk to him. Let him know we want to help."

"It vill be difficult. It is obvious that this has been going on for awhile now, maybe even his whole life. He vill not understand and he vill grow afraid of us."

"Zat doesn't mean we shouldn't try! He needz our help, eet iz zimply a matter of showing him zat." Fleur exclaimed.

"I did not mean that ve shouldn't try." Viktor huffed. " I was merely stating that is vill be difficult for Harry to believe us. He has obviously lived like this for many years and may not even see that it isn't right.

" I think Harry knows it's not right, but he is not used to being offered help and/or he's afraid of someone. Fear is a powerful motivatior." Cedric said slowly drawing the other's attention away from their fight.

"Cedric you grew up with his story. Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Fleur asked.

Cedric was quiet for a moment, considering the possibilities. " I may have an idea, unfortunately the only way we can confirm is is if Harry tells us himself."

"Why iz zat?"

" After Voldemort was defeated, Harry disappeared. The newspapers went wild for months with speculation. Even now most people don't know where he goes for the summer. Most of the Gryffindors know where he goes but the rest of the school is left in the dark. I have overheard something about an aunt, uncle and cousin on his mother's side. Apparently their all muggles."

"Zat is very strange. One would zink zat one as famous as Harry Potter would not be able to disappear from ze public eye so easily."

"Yes but that's the British Wizarding World for you. A bunch of sheep who care for nothing but their traditions." Cedric answered smiling sardonically.

"Back to Harry, you believe that his aunt and uncle are the ones responsible for this?" Viktor interuppted.

Cedric frowned " It was not even known that Lily Potter had a muggle sister, and some muggles are well-known for their hatred of magic. It could be that 's sister is one of those muggles."

"Zis speculation iz not helping Harry. We need to talk to him, zat much we know. We must not allow zese speculations to crowd our judgement. So let us plan how we are to confront him rather than wating our time on speculation."

However it seemed that Harry had either overheared them or had premonitory abilities. Over the next few days Harry avoided them like the plague, showing a remarkable amount of cunning for the Gryffindor Golden Boy. The three elder champions finally managed to corner him after about a week and a half by the lake. It had taken a lot to convince Harry that they only wanted to help and even then he still didn't fully trust them. It was only after the other three stood upfor Harry, at great risk to their reputations, against Rita Skeeter and, later on, the combined forces of Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan that Harry opened up to champions trained together when they could, teaching Harry several advanced spells in the process. Slowly, almost unnoticably, the champions grew into a family. They knew the world would not approve of their little arrangement, so they planned. They were NOT going to let the wizarding world dicatate their lives. Viktor had plans to move to the American Quidditch Team and hopefull Fleur would also be able to join the team. They were going to rent a flat together with Cedric who had plans to become an American Unspeakable. Harry, unfortuantely, would have to remain behind in England. Dumbledore and the rest of the British Wizarding World would not allow their savior to leave. However Harry would not be alone as each of the champions promised to keep in contact. They had a plan to get Harry out if things got to bad.

Finally the day of the Third Task came. It was almost idyllic weather though slightly to humid to be comfortable. Quietly the champions gathered outside the maze. Harry was pale, almost white, as he fought to keep his nerves down. His forest green eyes sparked with determination and fear. Fleur had to fight down her instinct to go and pull her little brother close and comfort him. She managed to hold firm...just a few more minutes. Cedric and Viktor appeared emotionless and tense, holding thier anxiety at bay. Harry and Cedric entered first...then Viktor...and finally Fleur entered the forbidding maze. She gave a small sigh of relief as the Hedges closed and she found her family waiting for her at the first fork. She jogged up to them before giving into her instincts and pulling Harry close, offering much needed comfort. No verbal forms of communication were needed as the four champions headed down the left fork. Together they would make it through this. Together, nothing could stop them.

~FIN~

*POSSIBLY*

**AN**

**Me:Woo-boy it's finally done.**

**Cayne: Good now you can get started on that synopsis for English.**

**Me: But I don't wanna!**

**Cayne: Could you at least introduce me?**

**Me: Fine. This is Cayne, he's Zayne's twin and the most studious. He doesn't help me write. Just reminds me that I have homework. He and Zayne are both 21 by the way.**

**Cayne: You paint such a lovely picture of my personality.**

**Me:Shut up! I've been denied computer all day cause my dad ran up the usage. Besides I finished my math!**

**Cayne: Whatever. Just remember to do that synopsis.**

**Me: Fine. Anyway if you have any questions feel free to leave a review or PM me. I love hearing from people. By the way if any one could fix Viktor and Fleurs accents it'd be a real help. I'll mention you in the AN above. I would say I'd do a oneshot but it would depend on what it is and who knows when I'd get it done.**


End file.
